


Consequences

by lasairfhiona



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-26
Updated: 2010-11-26
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was a part of him that just wanted to sit down with his knees to his chest</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences

He walked through the streets, oblivious to the rain pouring down and soaking him.  He had no real destination in mind until he looked up and realized how close to <i>Ground Zero</i> he was.  Making the corner, he headed for the fence. Maybe it shouldn't surprise him he unconsciously came here considering the day he'd had.

He knew he should go home or go to Peyton's, but home meant memories, memories he didn't want to face because of they still hurt too much. He wouldn't inflict his mood on Peyton. With fingers tightly gripping the chain link, he leaned his head against the fencing and let the events of the day come flooding back.  He still couldn't shake the look on Don's face when he came in and arrested Dean Truby. The resignation and disappointment with a healthy dose of anger.  He had a feeling it would be a while before the detective would be able to look at him without seeing those feelings in his expression and for that he was truly sorry for what happened. 

What made him feel like he'd been sucker punched was sitting there with Reed. Claire's son.  He looked so much like her it made his heart ache. No matter how much he cared for Peyton, he still loved Claire and missed her with ever fiber of his being.  Seeing Reed brought back so many memories of her it was all he could do to keep his composure while telling Reed about her.  "Oh Claire, I wish you could have seen him.  He looks so much like you.  I wanted to hold on to him. To this living piece of you and not let go," Mac whispered, his voice tight with barely controlled emotion.  There was a part of him that just wanted to sit down with his knees to his chest


End file.
